Tsuruzo Yamazaki
Tsuruzo Yamazaki is one of the male students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Tsuruzo wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has orchid purple hair styled in a spiral ponytail, held by a ponytail holder made from roses. His ponytail rests on his right shoulder. His eyes are a dark red. He is the substitute leader of the Drama Club and is filling in for Kizana Sunobu while she is absent. Due to being the substitute leader currently, he wears the red armband of leadership with the 'comedy and tragedy' masks on his left arm. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Social Butterfly. He will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at him. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will run to the nearest crowd and call the police. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Tsuruzo's default reputation is +30. Liked: -10 Respected: 100 Feared: 0 Background According to his student profile, he is an aspiring actor who often gives melodramatic speeches both on and off stage. Routine At 7:00 AM, Tsuruzo enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Drama Club on the first floor to have a club meeting. At 7:20 AM, he will leave the Drama Club to go to the Gymnasium to rehearse an upcoming play with Tokuko and chat with the other club members at 7:30 AM. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Drama Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Gymnasium and stays there until the end of the day. If the Drama Club is disbanded, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club room during periods in which he would normally attend it. Topics The topics towards Tsuruzo are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: 'Negative' *Sports *Video games *Anime *Memes *Violence 'Positive' *Drama *Art *Cats *Gossip *Money 'Neutral' *Everything else. Quotes Trivia * Tsuruzo was implemented in the August 18th, 2018 Build. * His first name Tsuruzo means "Crane Son" and Yamazaki is a common last name meaning "Mountain Peninsula." * He uses the same hairstyle as Kizano Sunobu (Kizana Sunobu's male counterpart) from the Male Rival Introduction video. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryTsuruzoYamazaki.png|An illustration of Tsuruzo from the 5th Anniversary blog post Maxresdefault-1562011546.jpg|Tsuruzo in New Characters, New Clubs, New Task - Yandere Simulator August 2018 Progress Report Gallery TsuzuroPort.png|Tsuruzo's 1st portrait. August 18th, 2018. Tsuruzo.png|Tsuruzo's 2nd portrait. August 22nd, 2018. Tsuruzo3rd.PNG|Tsuruzo's 3rd portrait. September 13th, 2018. TsuruzoDec6th2018.png|Tsuruzo's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. TsuruzoYamazakiMarch5thPortrait.png|Tsuruzo's 5th portrait. March 5th, 2019. TsuzuroProfile.png|Tsuruzo's 1st profile. August 18th, 2018. TsuruzoYamazakiProfileNovember24th2019.png|Tsuruzo's 2nd profile. November 24th, 2019. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Drama (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Club Leader